Ce bal de promo là
by Sofia8289
Summary: Saison 4. Will annonce que les New Directions chanteront lors de leur bal de promo. Or, ils ne sont pas emballés, ne veulent pas y aller puisqu'ils n'ont pas leurs moitiés respectives. Will et Emma vont alors avoir une surprise pour eux... De son côté, Jake, le frère de Puck, tente de convaincre Blaine et Brittany de faire l'opération ponch amélioré...
1. Tu veux faire l'opération ponch amélioré

**Une idée de fiction m'est apparue, comme ça, sans raison ! Sur le bal de la promo de la saison 4 ! Pourquoi ? Aucune idée puisque la saison 4 n'est toujours pas sortie sur nos écrans^^**

**Enfin, l'avantage c'est que je peux faire ce que je veux des couples !**

_**Dans cette fiction : Klaine sont toujours ensembles ainsi que Brittana, Rory et Sugar. Jake, le frère de Puck est au lycée.**_

**C'est tout pour l'instant, juste bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)**

* * *

Les New Directions attendaient leur professeur qui, comme à son habitude était en retard. Le retardataire arriva enfin.

« -Excusez-moi jeunes gens, j'étais avec le principal Figgins. Il m'a demandé, pour la troisième fois consécutive que les New Directions chantent au bal ! J'ai bien évidemment accepté, nous avons besoin d'argent pour les Nationales ! Et puis, je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir ! »

Un silence assez gênant s'installa.

« -Donc, on est obligé de venir ? » Demanda Brittany osant rompre le silence.

« -Oui ! Si vous ne venez pas, vous ne participerez pas aux Nationales ! Vous m'avez déçu avec votre anti-bal l'année dernière ! » S'exclama le professeur en regardant Blaine avec insistance. Ce dernier roula des yeux.

« -Le gel était interdit. Je suis quand même venu en plus ! »

« -Mais monsieur, la plupart d'entre nous n'ont pas de cavalier. » Dit Tina.

« -Tu crois que les chiens ont peur des lions ? » Chuchota Brittany à l'oreille de Blaine. Le bouclé sourit à sa remarque mais ne répondit rien puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« -Je sais bien Tina mais faites-le pour l'argent, on a en vraiment besoin ! »

« -Je préfère même vendre des gâteaux. » Râla Artie.

« -Moi aussi, ils étaient super bons ! »

« -Je suppose vu le nombre que tu as mangé ! » Plaisanta le jeune homme en fauteuil.

« -J'en ai mangé que deux. » Se défendit la jolie blonde.

« -Bien sûr, et moi je suis puceau aussi ! » Dit Jake.

Jake était le portrait craché de son frère, Puck. Autant physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. Comme lui, il nettoyait les piscines, en particulier celles des femmes.

« -Artie, Brittany, Jake, ça suffit ! Je l'ai décidé et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, vous irez et chanterez au bal sinon vous vous paierez une place de spectateur aux Nationales ! »

Tous les New Directions soufflèrent à l'exception de Sugar et Rory.

* * *

Lorsque le cours se finit, William partit rejoindre Emma dans son bureau. La rousse installait son pot à crayon à exactement trente centimètres du bloc note à l'aide d'un mètre en papier. Pas un de plus ni un de moins ! Le professeur soupira à cette vue, il aimait sa femme, acceptait ses tocs et essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais parfois, elle exagérait sérieusement. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et surtout pour ne pas qu'elle se lave les dents pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de la journée.

« -Will ! » S'exclama-t-elle de surprise.

« - Emma, il faut que tu m'aides. Le glee club doit encore chanter au bal de la promo cette année mais la moitié ne veut pas y aller puisqu'ils n'ont pas de cavalier et je le comprends mais nous avons vraiment besoin de cet argent. Je leur ai dit que s'ils n'y allaient pas, ils seraient privés de Nationales. »

« -Will, respire ! »

« - Ce bal est le dernier pour pas mal d'entre eux, j'aimerais le rendre inoubliable. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… »

La conseillère d'orientation réfléchit quelques instants.

« -J'ai une idée, nous allons leur faire une surprise ! »

Will haussa un sourcil, sa femme le regarda avant de reprendre la parole avec un immense sourire.

« - Tu dois tous les convaincre d'y aller et après le couronnement du roi et de la reine du bal, nous … »

* * *

Blaine, Brittany et Artie discutaient devant le casier de ce dernier.

« -Et si on faisait un trio ? » Demanda Brittany.

« -Comme Sam, Rachel et Mercedes avant l'arrivée de Jesse ? »

« -Oui le robot ! »

« -Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. »

« -Pourquoi ça ma licorne numéro deux ? »

« -Je … »

Jake les rejoignit et coupa la parole à Blaine.

« -Bon les mecs, j'ai besoin de vous ! »

« -Pour ? » Demanda Blaine.

« - Pour l'opération du ponch amélioré ! »

« -Et c'est quoi ? »

« - Tous les ans à McKinley, on couronne un roi et une reine au bal de promo mais y a un monde de l'ombre ! Un groupe secret de fouteurs de troubles qui couronne un anti roi ! En fait, ils mettent de l'alcool dans le ponch de Sylvester. » Expliqua Artie, répétant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Puck, il y a deux ans.

« -Exactement, roulettes-man ! »

« -J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider mais je ne veux pas me faire arracher les dents ! Euh, je crois que je vais partir, mon chien m'appelle ! » Dit Artie.

Les trois membres du glee club ne comprenaient rien.

« -Tu crois qu'il s'est fait piquer par un cheval ? » Demanda Brittany, qui semblait vraiment intriguée par les paroles du jeune homme en fauteuil.

« -Euh ouais, bien sûr Brittany ! Bon alors, ça vous branche ? »

« -Pourquoi on devrait t'aider ? »

« -Mec, c'est ton dernier bal, ton copain n'est pas là, tu vas t'ennuyer, non ? »

« -Il fait équipe avec moi et le robot! » S'écria Brittany.

« -Equipe de quoi ? »

« -On fait un trio pour le bal. » Expliqua Blaine.

« -Avec ça, tu vas bien tenir dix minutes sans t'ennuyer ! Génial ! » Railla Jake.

« -Et pourquoi tu demandes ça à ma licorne ? »

« -C'est un de mes meilleurs potes ! T'es en dernière année donc tu ne risques pas de te faire exclure puisque que tu pars dans quelques semaines. »

« -C'est vrai même si je n'ai absolument rien compris. » Approuva Brittany.

« -Brittany, tu veux en être ? »

« -Naître ? »

« -Laisse tomber ! Réfléchissez, vous me donnerez votre réponse plus tard ! »

Jake partit à l'entrainement de football.

« -Il veux que je naisse ? »

Ignorant la question de sa camarade, Blaine lui demanda :

« -Ça te tente toi ? »

« -De naître ? »

« -Non, son opération ? »

« -Quelle opération ? Il va à l'hôpital ? »

« -Non, laisse tomber. »

Avant que la jolie blonde ne puisse répondre, deux joueurs de football leur lancèrent des slushies en pleine figure. Même s'ils avaient gagnés les Nationales l'an dernier, le glee club n'avait toujours pas la côte. Tous les lycéens présents étaient morts de rire.

« -Losers ! » S'écria le plus grand des deux.

Le temps que Blaine et Brittany s'essuient les yeux, ils étaient déjà partis.

* * *

Le jour suivant, William Schuester était encore en retard aux répétitions du glee club.

« -Blaiiiiiiine ! »

L'intéressé se retourna.

« -Alors, pour l'opération ponch amélioré ? »

Le brun semblait réfléchir avant de répondre positivement à sa proposition.

« -Jeunes gens ! Je vous conseille d'aller au bal, madame Pillsbury et moi, nous vous avons préparé une surprise de taille ! »

« -Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Brittany.

« -Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise ! »

« -Il faut que je vienne ! » Dit Tina.

Tous répondirent par un « moi aussi ! »

« - Bon, maintenant, il faut choisir les chansons ! Des idées ?»

« -Et si on faisait un mash-up de My headband et de My cup ? »

« -Brittany, même si ces chansons sont, comment dire, géniales, je ne pense pas que c'est ce genre de chanson qui convient le mieux pour un bal. »

« -Et only child ? »

« -Non Brittany. »

« -Alors, personne n'a d'idée ? »

« -Non ? Bien. Pour demain vous devez me trouver une chanson. »

La cloche sonna. Jake rattrapa Blaine afin de lui expliquer son plan.

« -Vous allez aller ensembles au bal ? » Demanda Brittany, qui écoutait et qui ne comprenait rien.

Comme ils ne répondirent pas, elle demanda autre chose :

« -Vous êtes deux licornes amoureuses ? C'est trop mignon, il faut que je l'annonce à ma Santana. »

« -NON ! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« -Je voulais juste vous faire réagir, je le sais, je ne suis pas bête. Quel est votre plan ? Parce que ça à l'air génial et j'aimerais bien naître dedans… »

De son côté, Will tapa dans la main d'Emma.

« -Ton idée marche, merci ! »

« -C'est mon métier. »

* * *

**Le bal dans le prochain chapitre. A votre avis, quelle est cette surprise? Au passage, si vous avez des idées de chansons, je suis preneuse ! ^^'**

**Laissez-moi une petite review ! =)**


	2. Ponch amélioré

**Nouveau chapitre avec le bal ! Enjoy !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci à Klaine29 pour les chansons ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**-sakunaya : Ahah, merci ^^ Peut-être **

**-Klaine's Love : Je pouvais pas les séparer, c'était trop dur ^^ Merci **

**-Klaine29 : Merci Et merci aussi pour les chansons ^^**

**-justmoi59 : Peut-être ^^ Merci :)**

**-Lily Jolie :Merci **

**-JusteGlee : Merci **

**Bonne lecture et surtout, laissez une petite review, ça me ferait trop plaisir ^^.**

* * *

Jake expliquait son plan à Blaine et Brittany dans les couloirs du lycée.

« Donc, toi Brittany tu racontes une de tes histoires dont personne ne comprend pour que Blaine puisse s'approcher du ponch. Là, moi j'arrive et je vide ma bouteille puis Blaine le fait. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon plan ? »

La blonde et le brun se regardèrent, légèrement embarrassés.

« -Moi, je ne sais pas de quelles histoires tu parles. Et quand est-ce qu'on naît dedans ? » Dit Brittany.

« -Toutes celles que tu racontes. » R épondit Jake, ce qui eut le don de vexer la cheerios.

« -C'est pas Brittany qui arrivera à distraire Sylvester. » Déclara Blaine afin de rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis la remarque de Jake.

« -Tu proposes quoi, l'homme au gel ? » L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

« -Une chanson ? » Proposa Brittany.

« -Sylvester déteste les chansons ! »

« -Non mais pas n'importe quelle chanson ! »

Jake haussa un sourcil.

« - Du Britney Spears ! »

« -En quoi du Britney l'empêcherait de surveiller son ponch ? »

« -Ta jumelle licorne ne t'a pas raconté ? Lors d'une représentation, le glee club a chanté « Toxic », Sue a déclenché l'alarme incendie ! Elle le refera au bal et là, vous pourrez verser toutes les bouteilles que vous voudrez ! »

« -Brittany, t'es un génie ! »

« -Merci Puck. Il y a juste un problème. »

« -Lequel ? »

« -Arriver à convaincre monsieur Shues de chanter du Britney. »

A ce moment-là, Sue traversa le couloir, cognant quelques élèves, balançant quelques cahiers par terre, insultant quelques professeurs et hurlant. Rien de bien alarmant.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Le glee club veut reprendre du Britney ? Ah ça non ! »

Elle courut pour aller dans la salle du glee club où William recherchait des chansons pour les Nationales.

« -Bouclettes, il faut qu'on cause, d'homme à homme! »

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir avant de lui demander :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sue ? »

« - Menton carré, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester te parler dans cette salle qui sent la médiocrité ?! Ramène ton horrible chevelure chez Figgins, tout de suite ! »

« -Pourquoi là-bas ? »

« -J'ai besoin d'un témoin ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle partit dans le bureau du principal, en bousculant des élèves. William ne tarda pas à la suivre, en s'excusant de la part de Sue auprès des pauvres lycéens.

* * *

De leurs côtés, Jake, Blaine et Brittany étaient en train d'élaborer un plan B pour ne pas se faire tuer par Sylvester au cas où la Britneyvention ne marcherait pas.

« -Si elle vous capture dans son vaisseau spatial, j'appellerai Lord Tubbington, il viendra vous sauver avec sa cape magique. »

« - C'est sûr qu'on ne craint absolument rien alors. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est que l'un d'entre nous danse avec elle, pour la distraire. » Proposa Jake, fier de lui. Son regard et celui de Brittany se tournèrent vers Blaine.

« -Pourquoi moi ?! »

« -Brittany est une fille, jamais Sylvester voudra danser avec elle ! Et moi, bah, je tiens à ma réputation. »

« -Puck a raison ma licorne. Enfin, la vraie raison, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille, non. La vraie raison c'est que je ne touche pas les sorcières. J'aurai trop peur qu'elle me jette un sort et que je reste endormie pendant de longues années avant qu'une Santana vienne me réveiller.»

« -Si ça arrive, elle viendrait te réveiller dix minutes après. »

« -Hors de question que je danse avec elle ! »

« -Tu ne crains rien, les licornes sont invincibles. »

« -T'as peur de quoi ? »

« -De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle accepterait de danser avec le-gay-au-gel-et-aux-cheveux-bouclés-copine-de-porcelaine-loser-chanteur-de-karaoké. » Dit Blaine en additionnant tous les surnoms que Sue lui avait donnés.

Avant que Jake ne puisse argumenter à nouveau, le téléphone du dernière année sonna. Il s'évada avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et comme excuse « je suis obligé de répondre, c'est important ! ».

« -Ça devait être ma licorne numéro 1. Tu savais que les zèbres sont les descendants des lions ? Lord Tubbington me l'a dit. »

Voyant que Jake réfléchissait toujours, et en conséquence, ne l'écoutait pas, Brittany lui promit de demander de l'aide à Lord Tubbington. Ce dernier avait toujours une solution à tout.

* * *

« -Le glee club va reprendre du Britney Spears au bal ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez du désastre de leur représentation sur Britney mais MOI je m'en souviens ! ! Le seul responsable est leur professeur qui passe plus de temps à aller chez le coiffeur pour entretenir ses bouclettes, qui sont affreuses au passage qu'à surveiller ces gosses immondes ! » Hurla Sue dans le bureau du principal. Will s'était assis sur un fauteuil et poussa un immense soupir.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que le glee club va chanter du Britney ? Et arrête avec mes cheveux ! »

« -J'ai entendu Brittany, le gay au gel et la crête de punk en parler. Comme vous le savez, j'ai de nombreuses caméras cachées un peu partout. »

Le principal lança un regard inquiet vers le plafond.

« -Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord. »

« -Je veux bien te croire mon cher Wil. »

« -Sue, je n'ai jamais interdit le glee club de chanter du Britney Spears. »

« -Très bien ! Je vois que mon petit chien Figgy se retourne contre moi ! Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour le faire marcher.» Cria Sue avant de partir dans le couloir. Elle s'énerva après les lycéens.

« -Merci» Déclara William au principal.

« -Au fait William, le bal de promo est dans deux jours, j'imagine que vous avez déjà choisi vos chansons. J'aimerais juste avoir la liste afin de l'approuver, je me méfie depuis le désastre de votre première représentation. »

« -Je, oui bien sûr, je vous l'apporterai… Demain soir. »

« -Demain soir sans faute ! »

Lorsque Will sortit du bureau, il trouva Brittany et Jake dans un couloir. Cela l'inquiétait puisque jamais Jake ne restait au lycée s'il n'était pas obligé.

« -Que faites-vous là ? »

« -On attend ma licorne magique. » Lâcha Brittany comme si c'était une évidence.

« -Okay. Les jeunes, réfléchissez à votre chanson pour demain. » Rappela le professeur avant de s'éclipser.

« -J'ai déjà choisi mes chansons mais il ne veut pas ! » Dit Brittany d'un air triste.

« -Je vais proposer fat bottomed girls ! La chanson écrite par Puck qui est géniale. »

Blaine réapparu, toujours avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Ça tombe bien que tu sois là mec ! J'allais vous proposer quelque chose qui va vous faire drôlement plaisir ! Je vais nettoyer une piscine d'un cougar, vous pouvez venir avec moi.»

« -Sans moi. »

« -Mec, t'es pas cool ! »

« -J'ai perdu mon maillot de bain dans mon bain. » Expliqua Brittany.

« -Pas grave. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, tous attendirent leur professeur qui, pour le première fois depuis le début de l'année, était présent à l'heure.

« - Bonjour jeunes gens ! Le bal de promo est demain soir et nous n'avons toujours pas de chanson ! Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été aussi mal. »

« -Monsieur, vous êtes n'êtes pas arrivé en retard ! » Déclara Sugar qui semblait plus que choquée.

« -Oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne vous vous y habituez pas ! Bon, quelles sont vos idées de chansons ? »

« -Puck voulait en dire une ! »

« -Jake ! Oui monsieur, la chanson écrite par mon frère l'an dernier. »

« -Non ! »

« -J'ai pensé que nous pouvions faire « papi » de Jennifer Lopez. » Déclara Tina.

« -C'est une excellente idée Tina ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« -Je voudrais faire du Britney. »

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Brittany. »

« -Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ça ? »

« -Je … »

Le professeur fit interrompu par Tina qui semblait vouloir faire du Britney plus que tout.

« -Vous demandez des chansons, Brittany veut faire du Britney, ça collerait parfaitement avec l'ambiance du bal ! »

« -Non ! Pas de Britney Spears ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« -Je souhaite sincèrement chanter un morceau d'Adèle. »

« -Merci Sugar, c'est une excellente idée. Je pense y faire chanter Tina. »

« -Et moi ?! »

Ignorant Sugar, Jake proposa :

« -Pourquoi pas « Echo » de Jason Walker ? »

« -Effectivement, pourquoi pas Jake. Bon je crois que nous avons assez de chansons. Je vous promets que ce bal sera meilleur que les précédents. »

« -C'est pas possible qu'un bal soit bien sans Santana. »

« -Ou sans Kurt. »

« -Ou Finn ! Non, je plaisante, évidemment. » Dit Sam.

* * *

L'heure du bal arriva enfin. Presque tous les New Directions étaient présents sauf le trio formé pour cette soirée, Brittany, Artie et Blaine. William les cherchait tandis que Tina ouvrait le bal en chantant en duo avec Sam.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

**Cause it's always a good time**

« -Jake ! »

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

« -Oh m'sieur Schuester, quelle bonne surprise ! »

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

Le professeur le dévisagea quelques instants avant de lui demander :

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

« -As-tu vu Brittany, Blaine et Artie ? Je les cherche depuis un long moment déjà et j'ai besoin d'eux. Dans quelques minutes, c'est à Brittany de chanter ! »

**Cause it's always a good time**

« - Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, It's always a good time, Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ! »

**Good morning and good night**

« -Jake ! »

**I wake up at twilight**

Ce dernier préféra entamer une danse avec une lycéenne plutôt que de lui répondre.

**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**

Le professeur continua sa recherche, désespéré.

**It's always a good time**

Sue surveillait toujours son ponch. Dès qu'un élève essayait de s'en procurer un verre, elle lui criait dessus. Aucune goute ne devait sortir de ce saladier ! Non, aucune !

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again**

**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

Jake délaissa la jeune fille qui lui avait servi de cavalière pendant une minute afin d'aller tâter le terrain de Sylvester. Celle-ci surveillait attentivement son ponch, il était hors de question qu'il soit de nouveau alcoolisé.

**Cause it's always a good time**

Jake souffla un grand coup avant de s'approcher du garde du corps du saladier.

**Good morning and good night**

Mais, il ne put s'approcher, Sue l'avait attrapé par le bras droit.

**I wake up at twilight**

« -Si tu touches à mon ponch ou même si tu oses le regarder, je te martyriserai ! »

**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**

Puis elle le jeta loin à terre. Il tomba ! Quand il releva la tête, il vit, pour son plus grand bonheur, que le trio était arrivé. Il ne lui fallut même pas deux secondes avant de se relever.

**It's always a good time**

Il s'élança dans les bras de Blaine et le serra tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

«-Wow ! T'es déjà bourré ? » Lui demanda Blaine en essayant de le repousser.

**It's always a good time**

« -Noooon !A peine! J'ai bu deux ou trois voire quatre verres ! Ou peut-être même cinq ! Ouais cinq ! Non attends, six ?! »

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

« -Les jeunes, je vous cherchais ! »

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

« -On vient d'arriver. Excusez-nous mais Brittany n'était pas prête. » Dit Artie.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

« -Oui, en fait je voulais le même robe que Cendrillon mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai dû appeler ma licorne pour qu'il me dise quelle robe mettre ! Je voulais demander à Lord Tubbington mais je n'aime pas la façon dont il s'habille. » Déclara la blonde d'un ton triste.

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

Brittany portait une robe bleue, le même bleu que celle que porte Cendrillon mais la tenue de la lycéenne était plus simple. Elle avait tout de même son serre tête avec un chapeau dessus.

**Doesn't matter when**

« -Bien. Brittany, je venais te dire que tu chanteras après cette chanson. »

**It's always a good time then**

**Doesn't matter where**

Une fois qu'Artie partit avec danser avec une jeune femme et que le professeur fut partit, Jake, Blaine et Brittany se retrouvèrent dans le but de commencer leur opération ponch amélioré.

**It's always a good time there**

« -On le fait quand la deuxième chanson commence ! »

**Doesn't matter when**

« -Mais je chanterai ! »

**It's always a good time then**

« -Justement ! »

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

Brittany monta sur scène avec Sugar pour faire leur performance. Monsieur Schuester avait eu la bonne idée de désactiver le micro de la jeune Motta.

**Let all the heat pour down**

**I'm good as long as he's around**

**He let's me wear the crown**

**I do my best to make him proud**

« -Prêt pour l'opération ponch amélioré ? »

**Now all my super ladies**

« -Et comment ! »

**I got my baby**

« -C'est parti. »

**If you got your baby, baby**

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement du Sue.

**Move your body, move your body,**

« -On en a de la chance ! »

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body, rock your body**

En effet, Sue était en pleine dispute avec William, une nouvelle fois au sujet de ses cheveux.

**Dance for your papi**

**Put your hands up in the air**

Les deux garçons s'avançaient dangereusement. Sylvester était toujours en train de crier sur William. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

**,**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air air air**

Jake et Blaine passèrent derrière la table où se trouvait le ponch.

**Woahh ohh ohh**

Ils se baissèrent. Jake sortit de sa veste deux petites bouteilles. Il en donna une à Blaine et garda l'autre pour lui.

**Move your body, move your body**

Ils relevèrent rapidement la tête, regardèrent si quelqu'un les regardait.

**,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

Non.

**My rock is shining bright**

**Even if he ain't by my side**

Ils se levèrent et versèrent tout doucement leur bouteille.

**He'll make sure that I glow**

**I'll make sure everybody knows**

**Now all my super ladies**

**I got my baby**

**If you got your baby, baby**

**Move your body, move your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

Les bouteilles se vidaient petit à petit.

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air air air**

**Woahh ohh ohh**

**Move your body, move your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

Ils avaient presque fini de les vider quand Brittany se mit à les regarder. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air air air**

**Woahh ohh ohh**

Ils le virent et surent à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient mal.

**Step up, step up**

**Let your hair down**

**Pop, drop and lock it all down**

Ils se baissèrent d'un coup et se cachèrent sous la table.

**If he wants to tear up the ground**

**Dance for your papi**

Sauf que les deux garçons avaient laissé tomber leurs bouteilles vides dans le ponch.

**Step up, step up**

**Let your hair down**

**Pop, drop and lock it all down**

**If he wants to tear up the ground**

**Dance for your papi**

**Step up, step up**

**Let your hair down**

**Pop, drop and lock it all down**

Ils entendirent les pas de Sue s'avancer vers la table.

I

**If he wants to tear up the ground**

**Dance for your papi**

**Now all my super ladies**

**I got my baby**

**If you got your baby, baby**

**Move your body, move your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

ls allèrent à l'autre bout de la table.

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air air air**

**Woahh ohh ohh**

**Move your body, move your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

« -QUI A OSE METTRE DE L'ALCOOL DANS MON PONCH ?! »

Sylvester souleva la nappe.

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

« -VOUS ! Hurla-t-elle « Dans mon bureau ! Tout. De. Suite ! »

Elle les attrapa par le bras et les fit sortir…

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air air air**

**Woahh ohh ohh**

La chanson se terminant, Brittany et Sugar descendirent de scène pour laisser place au principal pour qu'il annonce le roi et la reine de la promo.

« -S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence. Il est temps d'annoncer qui est le roi et qui est la reine de la promo. Les votes ont été comptés par Tina Cohen-Chang et Artie Abrams. Cette année, la reine du bal est… »

* * *

Sue avait installé Jake et Blaine sur ses chaises, dans son bureau. Blaine n'osait rien dire contrairement à Jake.

« -Nous faire rater le bal pour une histoire de ponch, c'est ridicule ! On voulait juste que tout le monde se détende ! »

« -La ferme ! Je vais vous montrer ma trousse du parfait petit dentiste.»

* * *

« -Brittany S. Pierce! »

La jolie blonde monta sur scène et se fit couronner.

« -J'ai enfin l'impression d'être une princesse ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« -Et le roi de la promo est… »

* * *

« -Il y a deux ans, un des losers du glee club avait réussi à y échapper mais il avait eu très peur ! C'était un moment vraiment drôle.»

« -C'était ça qu'Artie nous a dit l'autre jour. »

* * *

« -La ferme, crête de punk ! Lui contrairement à vous, n'était pas coupable ! Vous, si ! »

« -Blaine Anderson ! »

« -Chers lycéens et lycéennes, comme votre roi du bal n'est pas là et donc, par conséquent, ne peut pas ouvrir le bal, je vous propose d'écrouter ce que monsieur Schuester a à dire. »

« -Merci. Chers New Directions, je vous avais promis une surprise ! Eh bien, la voilà ! » Dit le professeur en désignant l'entrée de la salle.

Tous regardèrent et virent…

* * *

**J'ai décidé de truquer les votes pour le roi et le reine de la promo ^^ C'est une petite vengeance contre les roi et reine finchel (beurk !) **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé l'opération ponch amélioré et tout le chapitre d'ailleurs ^^**

**Le bal n'est pas fini, loin de là !**

**Merci à Klaine29 pour ses idées de chansons **

**Si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs) et que vous voulez la suite, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : une petite REVIEW ! =)**


End file.
